masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Need Some Tips on the Final Pinnacle Station Capture Mission
I've only got the final Capture mission left in Pinnacle Station but I cannot for the life of me get a time better than 1:34. Could anyone suggest some tips as to how I can beat this level? Who should I take as my squad? What should I equip them with? My character is a level 50 Infiltrator if that matters. TS2Aggie 08:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I usually choose any squadmate with combat abilities, pretty much anyone with an assault rifle. I always have to play through a Capture mission several times to beat it as well. Just try to remember where each "checkpoint" is and run to it as fast as possible, but make sure not to fatigue yourself. Also, right in the beginning of the mission, start walking to the first checkpoint which could shave several seconds off your time. The enemies are only a disturbance. You can blow right past them if you want. Pull up the immunity if you want but this is pretty much just a race with cannon fodder in the way. Other than that, it's really all about luck. Freakium 08:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : I always sprint directly to the next checkpoint, ignoring all enemies in the way. The problem I'm having, I think, is knowing what enemies to eliminate before I get there and when to do it so they don't respawn IN the checkpoint before I get there and thus delay the capture time. TS2Aggie 08:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah yes the Subterranean level. The best thing to do here is to keep moving. Once you can contol after the load screen, run directly for the first checkpoint, I recommend the one ahead of you, not to the left. From your start position go ahead and follow a counter-clockwise pattern, that has always worked for me. My experiences with this level is while you are waiting to capture the checkpoint shoot any enemies between you and the next one. The second the checkpoint is captured move to the next one killing any enemies in your way. Once you have a clear route, sprint and take cover. Those are my experiences with this level, hope this helps. Lancer1289 17:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actually exactly what I do (except for taking cover). It just seems that my Shepard cannot run fast enough. I consistently get a time of 1:34 (1:33 if I'm extremely lucky). I just cannot see where I can possibly shave off those extra 5 seconds since I run everywhere the moment I'm able to. TS2Aggie 21:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well if you can wait a few days, I am currently on a walkthrough of ME, and when I get to Pinnacle Station, I can play the level and post what I did to get my time. It again may take a few days. Lancer1289 21:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I would greatly appreciate that, thanks. I can wait as long as needed. :) TS2Aggie 06:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC)